


Castiel x Sam // As a Thank You

by Unoriginal_Fangirl



Series: Ways You Said "I Love You" [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dead Mary Winchester, Episode: s14e18 Absence, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Protective Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unoriginal_Fangirl/pseuds/Unoriginal_Fangirl
Summary: Dean is pissed. Cas wants to say sorry.





	Castiel x Sam // As a Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> Sastiel > Destiel you cant change my mind  
> Destiel will become fun when dean stops being an aggressive dick lmao

Cas watched his friend in silence. He wanted to apologize to Dean. He wanted to walk right up and say sorry, beg forgiveness. He hated seeing everyone so divided, especially when it was over him. 

So he stepped forward.

And was immediately stopped by Sam's hand. 

He looked up, and Sam merely shook his head at him. 

Dean looked up from the pyre and caught his gaze on Cas.  _ "Leave,"  _ he mouthed. 

Sam turned the angel around and led him away from the fire, from Dean's grieving aggressions.

"He doesn't mean it," Sam told him quietly. "He'll get by. He always does." 

"I think it better if I do leave," Cas answered. "Sam. I love you, but if it pains Dean so to see me…" 

"Mom's death isn't  _ your fault.  _ You didn't know what would happen with Jack. You shouldn't have to leave simply because Dean is being a dick." 

"Thank you, Sam. For everything."


End file.
